


Perfect

by dreamingofazriel



Category: A Court of Thorns & Roses, ACOTAR
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel - Freeform, Elain - Freeform, Elriel, F/M, Illyrian, Spymaster, Wings and Embers, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, elriel fluff, shadowsinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: This is Elriel fluff.  This is the fluffiest fluff in fluff town and it’s super cheesey.This fic is called Perfect.  It is named after the song of the same name by Ed Sheeran.  Some on the lyrics are in the story.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Sarah J Maas

“It’s done” Elain said stepping out onto the townhouse patio. She was barefoot in a long blue dress that fell to her ankles. Her hair was lose except for two silver combs with sapphire jewels, in the shape of a lotus flower. They reminded Azriel of his siphons. As she crossed the patio to him Azriel he noticed that Elain had tears in her eyes, happy tears. She crossed the tile and the grass and stood right in front of Azriel, reaching for his hands. Azriel took them without hesitation and stood. 

“You look perfect tonight” he said to Elain. 

Elain blushed, and they stood there silently for a moment, listening to the music rising up from The Rainbow. Elain looked into Azriel’s hazel eyes and asked, “Dance with me?”

“You’re barefoot.”

“In the grass, besides they’re playing my favorite song.” Elain stood on his tiptoes and kissed Azriel on the cheek as he placed a hand on Elain’s lower back and took her other hand into his own burnt hands, lightly. But Elain gripped it tightly and placed her other hand on Azriel’s shoulder. And there they dancing in the dark, barefoot in the grass and listening to her favorite song. 

Elain spoke first as Azriel took the lead. “You are not allowed to give up on me this time Azriel. Together we’ve beaten all odds and we’ve chosen each other. So no more trying to throw me back to Lucien because you thought mates were written stone. Because I know we’lol be alright, I’ve seen it. So don’t be afraid to take my hand, I’m your girl and you are my man, male” she said with a smile, gripping his hand tightly. 

Azriel finally relinquished his feelings, “I never knew someone would be waiting for me. I promise Elain, I will not give you up this time. You’re right, we chose each other, it’ll be alright. Want to know why?” he asked dipping Elain and leading her into a spin. 

“Why Azriel?”

“I found a woman stronger than anyone I know. Someone to share my dreams with, my home or yours”

“Or ours”

“Or ours” he continued with a smile. “I have someone to share my life with, my secrets, my love, and to hopefully have a family with one day. I found a love that was meant for me.” Azriel leaned down and kissed Elain slowly, passionately, while dancing in the dark, barefoot in the grass and listening to their favorite song. Azriel broke the kiss and said “you look perfect tonight.”


End file.
